


Twist and Sway

by Kalloway



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Miku gets a song stuck...





	Twist and Sway

**Author's Note:**

> For luxken27's summer mini challenge, 'sway'. 
> 
> Originally posted September 22, 2015.

"La La La, twist and sway, working all day..." Miku spun around as she swept. "La La La..."

"What are you singing?" Meiko questioned. "It's..."

"A new song by a new user." Miku paused and smiled. "I think she's still getting the hang of the software, but once she does... At least I'll have more than a line to go on. I wonder what sort of work she does that she wants me to sing about it."

Meiko shrugged and went back to the magazine she was reading.

"La La La, twist and sway, working all day..."

"It's not actually that catchy," Meiko interrupted, flatly.

Miku shrugged. "It's sort of grown on me. It has potential."

Meiko sighed. And tried to go back to her magazine.

They were both singing it by the time the twins and Kaito arrived home.

And they were all hoping the songwriter would get back and add some new lyrics about two hours after that.

But the housework was done for once. Meiko supposed that was...

"La La La..."


End file.
